The Tillerian Super Smash Brothers Brawl
by tillerian
Summary: Not much of a title. Fox, Link, Kirby, and Sonic are participating in the Super Smash Bros tournament, when a mysterious force attacks, they must work together to stop them. Read and Review, please!
1. Before we start

Before We Start

Alright, Super Smash Brothers Brawl is coming out. I'm excited, you're excited. Heck, we're ALL excited!!!!

To cherish this excitement, I have made my version of Super Smash Brothers Brawl Subspace Emissionary!!!! Now you may have mixed feelings of this so, let me clear some things up.

This story was made before the actual game was released, so, some concepts may not be true to the story, although some concepts are intentional to follow up on my series. Hey, it's what I do. If you don't like this so far, just give it a shot, please! I'm on my hands and knees begging you to bear with me!

This story is based off of what I have gathered so, you may catch some things true in the game when the moment of truth comes and the game is in your hands. But some things I will miss. Please don't flame if I do, I hate flames. Instead read it, and pretend you don't know anything about this.

Now there is one major thing that _will_ be different from the game, as well as other minor things. The most major thing is that the entire story centers on only five characters: Fox, Link, Kirby, Sonic, and someone else I will not mention until the time comes (Spoilers, ya know). They will meet characters throughout the story (all are, or related to, the actual characters in the game). Also note, do not take this story as a spoiler, this is my version of the story and it's going to follow my series, but I will remain as true to the Super Smash Brothers series as possible.

Oh, one last note before we start: I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!! I am addicted, obsessed, in love, attracted to reviews!!!! Please, if you like this story, review, review, REVIEW!!!!!! I once again am getting on my hands and knees and begging you to review this!

One last, final, standing, important, upmost, no-more-after-this thing: Enjoy the story, and it will enjoy you!


	2. The Fighters are Gathered

_The following is based off of a series. If you are confused about something, please read some of my previous stories, or contact me._

**The Tillerian Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Part I**

**The Fighters are Gathered**

Somewhere in the lylat system, there is a planet called Smash Planet. There, many of the best fighters are gathered to compete in the Super Smash Brothers tournament. Every now and then, the Tournament is issued and the battle over who the best fighter is determined. Now is that time, that time where invitations are issued. Some are fighters who have done this before, some who have not. However, this tournament is different, none are aware of it yet.

Somewhere else in the lylat system, the Great Fox wanders aimlessly throughout the system, hoping to find some planet in need. Within the Great Fox is none other than the Starfox Team, lead by Fox McCloud. With him are Link, Kirby, Krystal, Falco, Slippy, Tricky, Peppy (Who has retired from any action), and R.O.B. 64. Fox was sitting in his chair staring into the invitation that he held in his hands. Link and Kirby, who also had invitations, did the same.

Fox ran his fingers through his fur on the top of his head. Kirby, despite the lack of fingers and hair, did the same.

"Well, guys, I guess we've got another tournament to go to" said Fox

"Indeed" said Link "I am very much looking forward to new adversaries"

"Yeah, but, I don't get it" said Kirby "What's the point of this tournament anyway?"

"I don't know, Kirby" said Fox "I really don't"

"Maybe it is to gather many of the strongest fighters in a challenge of friendly competition" said Link

"Uh… Link, I don't call beating up someone until they fly of the stage friendly" said Fox

"But we are still making friends, yes?" said Link

"Yeah, strangely enough" said Fox

"Well, aren't we gonna get going?" said Kirby

"The tournaments not until three days, Kirby" said Fox

"Okay" said Kirby "Can we at least see, who all's coming?"

"Sure, come on, Link" said Fox

"We shall-"

"Yeah, Link, we're gonna quest" said Fox

Fox looked over to Falco who was looking outside the window.

"_Falco was in the last tournament… I wonder if he got invited this time_" thought Fox

"Hey, Falco" said Fox "You wanna come with?"

"Naw, you guys go ahead without me, I'll be fine" said Falco

"Okay" said Fox walking out of the room

"See you in the arena" said Falco under his breath "… Did I just say that out loud?!?"

Fox, Link, and Kirby loaded into the arwing and flew off.

…

Meanwhile:

On the planet Earth, was a city, the city of Stations Square. In that city was an apartment. In that apartment lived a blue hedgehog, a hedgehog who was super fast. So, fast, in fact, he can surpass the speed of sound. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic walked outside to the rows of mailboxes and opened up his. He searched through the mail, just the normal: Spam, bills, and letters from his auntie. He went into the workers lounge, tossed the letters aside, and fell right into the couch. He yearned for something different, something new, something he had never done before. Something… exciting. But he just sat there and knew that such a thing would never happen.

Then, a red echidna came into the room holding a letter. This echidna was named Knuckles and he was a close friend of Sonic's.

"What's up, Sonic?" said Knuckles "You look like you've been thrown in a pile of crap, which you smell like"

"Man, Knuckles, have you ever wondered if we're going to do something different?" said Sonic

"No, why?"

"Something, exciting. Something cool. Something fun. Something that I would love to be involved in"

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Sonic" said Knuckles "By the way, I found this letter in my mail box and it said it was for a Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog, and I don't know how in the world it got there. It's from nin… nine… noon… uh… whatever it starts with an 'n', here you go"

Knuckles slapped down a letter on the coffee table. Sonic got up and looked at it. It was for him. It was from Nintendo. Sonic had no idea why Nintendo would ever mail him. He was curious of what they wrote him. Sonic took the envelope and slowly opened it. He took the letter out and read it.

Suddenly, Sonic burst out of the apartment at super sonic speed screaming!

"YYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" he yelled "I DID IT!!!! I DID IT!!!! YEAH!!!!!"

Sonic ran around the city yelling. When he finally calmed down. He went back home taking deep breaths hoping it was true. Tails, Knuckles, Amoeba, and Shadow came down from the stairs to see what Sonic was yelling about. They saw him lying on the couch laughing and breathing hard.

"I never thought it'd happen, I never thought I'd see it, I never thought I would, but I did! I did! I did!"

"What's up, Sonic?" said Tails

"Guys! Guys! Get this! Get this!" said Sonic rushing over to them with the letter "It says: To Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog…" There was a brief flood of "Ooooooo"s "… We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen from a select few to join in … the… SUPER SMASH BROTHERS TOURNAMENT!!!" there was a flood of "Whoa"s and "ooo"s and "Ah"s and "Really"s and "Let me see"s and "That's so cools"s "Wait! Please come to Smash Planet located on the side of the lylat system to partake in our tournament. We are looking forward to meeting you there and have a good time. Yours truly, the head of Nintendo!"

"Wow, Sonic, I can't believe you made it!" said Shadow

"This is great, Sonic, are you really gonna go?" said Tails

"Naw, Nintendo's out of there minds inviting me, there's no way I'm going" said Sonic rolling up the piece of paper into a tube

"What?" "Huh" "Why not?" "Come on" "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm going guys!" said Sonic "I've been dying for something like this, and there's no way I'm passing it up"

"Sonic" said Shadow "You know that if you go to the Super Smash Brothers tournament, you must know also that it is of Nintendo. You are Sega's mascot, and as Sega's mascot you represent Sega. If you do go, you must do your best to give us a good name"

"Don't worry, man, I've been in this business long before you have" said Sonic "And besides, what can go wrong. All I'm going to do is go over there and show them what Sega is really made of!"

"But, Sonic, since this is a Nintendo thing, isn't Mario gonna be there?" said Tails

"Yeah, I figured that he would" said Sonic "Oh, well, I'm in, right?"

"Yeah, Sonic's gonna win!!!" said Amoeba

"Hey, there's a date on the back" said Shadow "The tournaments in three days"

"Can't wait! I'll go ahead and pack my stuff, after I do some working out that is, I gotta be prepared for this!" said Sonic

Sonic sprinted out the door again and ran straight to the mystic ruins. He did stretches and push-ups and then, he saw something in the sky that landed right in front of him, it was an arwing and the cockpit opened up.

"Hey, Fox, Link, Kirby" said Sonic

"Hey there, Sonic" said Fox climbing out of the cockpit

"What're you doing?" said Kirby

"Some stretches and work-outs" said Sonic

"Really? Why is that?" said Link "Is it that you wish to stay in shape? It is very wise to constantly remain active often"

"Yeah, but, this is for a special occasion" said Sonic

"Well, you seem jumpy……er" said Fox "Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing…" said Sonic

"Come on, man" said Kirby

"Let me guess, you're on a date?" said Fox

"Nope" said Sonic

"You are preparing for battle" said Link

"Maybe" said Sonic

"You're getting ready…" said Kirby

"Getting close" said Sonic

"What is it" said Fox

"Oh, it just so happens that I… GOT A LEGITAMET INVITATION TO THE SMASH BROTHERS TOURNAMENT!!!" said Sonic waving the invitation in the air

"No way! Really? Let me see that" said Fox taking it from Sonic's hands

Fox started reading it and said "Yep, it's legit alright"

"Ah, yes, a fine addition to the group I might say" said Link

"Hey, I got a great idea" said Fox "We've been to invited, too, and maybe we can pick you up to the tournament!"

"Sounds awesome, I'll see you in three days" said Sonic

"Me, too" said Fox as he, Link, and Kirby climbed into the arwing.

"See ya later, guys" said Sonic.

Sonic continued working.

Three days later:

The arwing was landed in front of the apartment. Fox, Link, and Kirby was sitting in the arwing while Sonic was putting his stuff in the cargo. When he finished loading, Sonic hopped in the back seat. Shadow went up to him.

"Now, Sonic, I've packed your pillow, your toothbrush, some toothpaste, soap, shampoo, an extra blanket because you never know how cold it can get, deodorant, a first aid kit, a pencil, and some paper so you can write to us often"

"Okay, Shadow, sheesh, you act like my mother sometimes" said Sonic

"Well, sometimes, I have to, seeing she's not around. Just be on your best behavior, okay?"

"Alright, alright" said Sonic "Tails, while I'm gone, you're in charge, got it?"

"Okay, Sonic" said Tails

"Have fun!" said Knuckles

"We'll miss you!" said Amoeba

"Bye, guys" said Sonic

The arwing lifted off into the sky.

"Man, I hope he has a good time" said Knuckles "…… where's he going again?"

"I thought we went over this, Knuckles" said Tails

In space:

"Man, I'm so excited, this is so cool" said Sonic

"You're going to love the places there" said Kirby peering over his seat "They have a café, cool restaurants, all you can eat buffet, a cafeteria, ohhhh yeah"

"There's a lot more than restaurants there, Sonic" said Fox

"Now, we must conserve our energy for the battle tournament that awaits us" said Link

"I would if I could, Link" said Sonic "But…… Hey, Fox, we there yet?"

"No, Sonic, we're not there yet" said Fox

"How about now?" said Sonic

"No"

"Now?"

"Look, Sonic, I know you're excited, but can you just hold it until we get there?"

"…… Now?"

Fox sighed and said "Kirby, answer his questions"

Kirby turned around and peered over his seat again.

"Is there a stage like green hill zone?" said Sonic

"No, but there's an F-zero-ish race track that has twisty turns, loopty loops and much more" said Kirby

"Oh, sweet, what else is there?" said Sonic

"Well, there's a temple that give a Hyrulish feel, and there's a platform with a tree that…"

They continued on their trip to Smash Planet.

This is just an introduction, next chapter, the fun begins.

To be continued…


	3. The Disaster Begins

Part II:

The Disaster Begins

Not far from Smash Planet was a ship. A strange ship. A dark, fearsome ship that loomed over the empty vacuum of space. Within this ship was a dark mysterious figure sitting in a large chair. A smaller figure appeared before him and seemed to bow to him.

"My lord" said the smaller figure "The planet is within reach"

"Good, good" said the larger figure looking onto a screen that showed Smash Planet "Such a lovely planet. We will be more than happy to add it to our collection" He chuckled.

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet was the arwing.

"There it is" said Fox

"Wow! We're here! We're here! This is cool!" said Sonic

"Calm down, we're entering the atmosphere" said Fox

Things got a little shaky, but calmed down afterwards. Sonic looked out in awe at the planet's landscape.

"Wow, it's so beautiful" said Sonic

"Indeed it is, my friend, indeed it is" said Link

"Man, I can't wait to eat at those restaurants" said Kirby "I can already taste the food" His mouth watered.

"We're landing in smash city, hang on" said Fox

Sonic looked out of the window and saw all the tall buildings and all the people below.

"Wow, neat place" said Sonic "Hey, are those the participants?"

"No, those are the people of this place, they're the audience" said Fox "We're going to the landing pad, hang on"

They went into a tunnel and landed where many ships were. They got out of the cockpit and got their stuff and continued on. They were greeted by a robot.

"Welcome back Fox McCloud" said the robot giving him a card "Welcome back Link" he gave Link a card "Welcome back Kirby" he gave Kirby a card "Welcome Sonic the Hedgehog, enjoy your stay" he gave Sonic a card

"Whoa, he knows my name!" said Sonic

"You were registered here before they sent you the invitation, Sonic" said Fox

"Cool" said Sonic "What is this thing?"

"That is your key card" said Fox "You need it to unlock the door to your room"

"And where's that?" said Sonic

"At the condo" said Fox

"A condo? Cool!" said Sonic "Where's the condo?"

"Right next to the stadium, of course" said Kirby

"Come on, let's give Sonic a tour of the city, first" said Fox

A few hours later at the condo:

"… And here is your room" said Fox

Sonic unlocked his door and saw his room, it was nicely decorated.

"Whoa, this is first class!" said Sonic

"Hey, you get a nice view of the stadium and the city, Sonic" said Fox……… no answer "… Sonic?"

He turned around and saw Sonic bouncing on his bed saying "This is the coolest! Man, I'm so excited! I love this!"

"I think he likes it, Link" said Fox

"Indeed he does" said Link

"You get a good night sleep, Sonic" said Fox "Opening ceremony is tomorrow morning"

Fox, Link, and Kirby left Sonic's room. Sonic unpacked his things and fell asleep on the bed.

The next morning, Fox, Link, Kirby, and Sonic went over to the stadium. Sonic looked at the stadium in awe.

"Wow! That thing is huge!" said Sonic

"It has to be" said Fox "It holds over 9,000 people"

"Finally, the opening ceremonies" said Link "This is where our long chain of battles begin"

"Yeah! I'm fighting you first!" said Sonic to Fox

"Great" said Fox

They walked into the arena. There they went through a long hallway until they found themselves just outside the arena. There, Mario was on a platform giving his opening speech. Zelda and Peach were standing on the other side of the arena.

"… anda by this, I am happy to announcea that by thesea new changes will makae the Super Smash Brothers Tournamenta evena more exciting then it wasa before" said Mario "Now, as it isa tradition, I willa choose one of the fighters to challengea me in a warm-up matcha. Thisa match will not affecta me, nor the fighter I choosea in the tournament. But, by the end of thisa fight to the enda of the finals, the Super Smash Brothers Tournamenta will officially begina!" The crowd roared with cheers "I will now choose a name froma this box" The crowd was silent in anticipation who the fighter was.

"Hey, Fox" said Sonic "What's the big deal of this fighter choosing thing?"

"It is a high honor that you will fight Mario in the opening battle" said Link

"Oh" said Sonic then he silently said "Please be me, please be me, please be me…"

Mario withdrew a slip of paper out of the box and opened it and read it "The opponent that I willa be fighting is a stunning fighter and an interestinga challenge. This fighter is a very strong and skilleda. By this a fight, the Tournament will open and-"

"GET ON WITH IT!!!!" The crown yelled

"The one I willa be fighting is…"

Sonic had his fingers crossed, Kirby was bouncing in anticipation, Link was looking around, even Fox leaned in, in interest.

"…KIRBY!" said Mario. The crowd cheered. There were people waving Kirby banners and Kirby signs in the audience. Kirby jumped in the air with excitement.

Sonic was very disappointed.

"Fear not, my friend" said Link "This is but a warm-up, the real fighting is what you look forward to"

"Link's right, Sonic" said Fox "You will get your chance at fighting Mario in this tournament without a doubt"

Kirby walked up to Mario and got ready. They both shook hands.

"Make it good, Kirby!" said Fox

Then, a bell was sounded and Kirby and Mario went at each other. Kirby tried to suck up Mario, but he jumped behind him and kicked him. Kirby got up and tripped Mario.

The fight raged on, and watching it made Sonic yearn to fight. He was so full of energy, he asked Fox a flood of questions, and Fox answered all of them.

Suddenly, Kirby fell to the ground defeated. The crowd went wild.

Mario helped Kirby up and said "You havea fought well, Kirby" They once again shook hands.

Mario lifted his hands in the air and said "Anda by this, the Super Smash Brothers Tournamenta isa now-"

Suddenly, everything around the stadium went dark. The sky went cloudy. There was a malicious feel in the air.

"Is that supposed to happen?" said Sonic

"It's never happened before" said Fox

Then, a large figure appeared from the sky. It was a massive ship that came through the dark clouds.

Fox looked up in shock! "… The Halberd…" he said to himself.

"What's up, Fox?" said Sonic

Before Fox could say anything, multiple dark figures emerged from the ground.

"Kirby!" said Fox

Sonic, Fox, and Link raced through the dark figures as the emerged from the ground and met at the center with Mario and Kirby, Peach and Zelda apparently did the same.

"Greetings, Zelda, my love, your presence lifts my heart evermore" said Link

Zelda ignored Link and said "They seem to be everywhere"

Mario looked over and saw Sonic "So, Sonic, we meeta againa"

"Hello, Mario" said Sonic

"So, they reallya havea sent you an invitationa" said Mario

"Heh, you know it" said Sonic

"We can say hello later!" said Fox "Right now, we have bigger issues"

"Sure, thing!" said Sonic

They all attacked them. They resisted, of course. The mysterious figures were everywhere, what they lacked in strength made up in numbers.

"Man, do these guys ever quit?" said Fox tossing one aside

"I don't think so" said Sonic kicking one away

Then, the figures suddenly stopped and a slightly bigger figure descended from the Halberd. This one was mostly cloaked

"Attention, all living beings of this planet. We are the Subspace Army! We are here to take you over. Do not resist us, or you will suffer"

"Take us over?!?" said Fox

"This is terrible" said Zelda

"Hey!" said Sonic "What makes you think you can just take this planet over, huh?"

"Oh, no, Sonic" Fox said to himself

"You dare reject our invasion, blue creature?" said the cloaked figure

"BINGO! If you want to take this planet over, you'll have to get through me, first, and I ain't going down without a fight!" said Sonic

"Then, I am afraid you must be terminated. Resistance is futile"

There was a large earthquake. People were fleeing the stands in fear. Fox, Link, Kirby, Sonic, Mario, Peach, and Zelda looked around. Suddenly a large piranha plant burst through the ground and roared. It had two cages.

"Mamameeya! It'sa Pete Piranha!" said Mario

Pete imprisoned Peach and Zelda in the cages.

"Mario!!!" said Peach

"Peach! Don'ta worry! I will savea you!" said Mario

"Zelda! I will come to your rescue!" said Link

"No, Link!" said Fox holding Link back

Pete swung the cage that Peach was in at Mario. Mario flew in the air and was out of sight in mere seconds.

"Mario!" said Sonic

There was a loud thud behind them. It was a very large capsule.

"Now, what?" said Kirby

They watched the Capsule as it opened up and inside of it read 5:00:00. Then it started ticking down.

"IT'S A BOMB!!!" said Fox

"We gotta get outta here!" said Kirby

"No!" said Link "We must not leave without the princesses!"

"Then, we're gonna have to bust open their cages and high tail it outta here!" said Sonic

"Link, Kirby, you two go for Zelda's cage" said Fox "Sonic, you and I are going to bust open Peach's"

"Let's do it!" said Sonic

They did so and attacked Pete. Fox got out his trusty blaster and weakened the cage while Sonic did powerful spin attacks. Link tried to cut open the cage with his sword and Kirby……… Did his thing. Finally, they had the cages open and the princesses fell out.

"Hey, are you girls okay?" said Sonic

"We're fine" said Zelda "Thank you"

"I really appreciate you rescuing us" said Peach

"Aw, anytime" said Fox "If you need us again just-"

Pete roared and was about to make one final stand. Fox got out his blaster and turned it full power and fired it right at the chest. Pete's chest incinerated before them and fell to the ground dead.

"That's that" said Fox blowing the firing end of his blaster

"Uh, guys, we have 49 seconds left!" said Kirby

"Let's get outta here!" said Sonic

Suddenly, a fat man on a motorcycle appeared out of nowhere. He stopped and hopped off his bike with a giant gun.

"Hello, ladies" said the man "I'ma Wario, you'rea coming witha me!"

He fired the gun at Peach and Zelda and they froze into place. Wario picked them up and drove away.

"Hey! Wario! Get back here!" said Fox

"30 seconds!" said Kirby

"We'll worry about them later!" said Sonic "For now, let's get outta here! This place is gonna blow!"

Sonic grabbed Link's wrist and Fox grabbed Kirby. Sonic sped out of the arena with Fox close behind them. After a few seconds they finally made it out of the arena. Suddenly right behind them, the arena exploded into a large black ball.

They watched in horror as the stadium became obliterated.

To be continued…


	4. The Resistance

Part III:

The Resistance

A few hours later, Fox, Link, Kirby, and Sonic were asleep where they last were. Sonic woke up and shook his head.

"Man, what a horrible nightmare" said Sonic, then he looked around "… Or was it?"

Sonic looked around and saw it wasn't a dream. The stadium was gone, and everyone in it.

Suddenly Fox, Link, and Kirby got up.

"What happened?" said Fox

"Where is everybody?" said Kirby

"Look" said Sonic pointing to the stadium.

"It is worse than I have imagined" said Link

"They are not getting away with this!" said Sonic "Whoever those guys are! I'll… I'll…"

"Take it easy, Sonic" said Fox "We'll make them pay for this sometime. But right now, we don't even know who they are"

"The Subspace Army, that's who they are" said a voice from behind

They turned around and saw a small round person almost shaped like Kirby, and he had a cape and a knights helmet.

"Meta Knight!" said Kirby "What're you doing here?"

"I was going to enjoy the Super Smash Brothers Tournament, but it seems that we are in for something even more" said Meta Knight

"Cut to the good part, just what are these guys anyhow?" said Sonic

"The Subspace Army is a race of beings that travel the universe in search for planets to consume in darkness" said Meta Knight "It is unknown where they came from, or who leads them, but it is a known fact that they are aggressive and will not stop until the planet is consumed. Then, they leave for the next planet"

"So, are you telling me that they just want to take over everything?" said Fox

"In a way"

"Then what could we do about it? Shouldn't we fight against those guys?"

"We can, but the chances of us winning are slim to none"

"Ha! No problem!" said Sonic "I can take care of them easily"

"It is foolish to go against them alone. Even for you, blue hedgehog. The Subspace Army is more powerful than they seem" said Meta Knight

"Then, what is it that we must do?" said Link "These villains have destroyed the lives of innocents and they are a threat we must rid of"

"We may try to resist them, but I cannot guarantee victory" said Meta Knight

"So, uh… what _do_ we do?" said Sonic

"I have a solutiona" said a voice from behind

It was Mario and with him was an angel like guy.

"MARIO! You're okay!" said Sonic "………… Uh… I mean… nice to see you're alive"

"Hey, Mario, who is this?" said Fox

"This is Pit" said Mario "He rescued me from these beings. But, now'sa not the timea to explaina. We must returna to Smash City for a meetinga"

"A fine idea, Mario" said Link "Let us gather the fighters!"

Later on in Smash City:

Inside a building was a large room, with a large table. Everyone was surrounding the table in the room like a large office. Fox, Link, Kirby, Sonic, Mario, Pit, D.K., Meta Knight, Marth, Pikachu, Ness, and Lucas were there.

Sonic was looking around in his chair excitedly and said "This is so cool!"

"Everyone! Everyone!" said Mario "SHUT UP!!!!"

"You shut up!" said Kirby

"Hey! What's the matter you, eh?" said Mario

Everyone was silent.

"Now, as you alla may know, we were attackeda by an unknown entitya" said Mario

There was a flood of "What"s and "Huh"s and "We were attacked?"s and "Since when?"s

"Don't you all know?" said Sonic

"Sonic, it only happened a few hours ago" said Fox

"That's still no excuse" said Sonic "Man, what's up with the news press around here?"

"Everyone, SHUT UP!!!" said Mario

"Come on! Seriously!" said Kirby

"I'm going to kick you!" said Mario

"Yeah?" said Kirby

"I mean it!"

"Bring it, big boy!"

"Zip it"

Kirby was silent

"Now, this Subspace Army is not known" said Mario "But according to Meta Knight, they consumea planetsa into darknessa. And theya have captured the Princess Peacha and Zelda. Also, our beloveda stadium along with the lives of thousandsa of innocentsa have been taken by thema"

"What is it we must do?" said Marth

"What we cana. I'm afraid we musta cancel the tournament" said Mario

"What!?! But I just got here!" said Sonic

"Mario!" said D.K. "We cannot just sit here while Subspace Army consume planet! We must act! And we must act now!"

Mario sat in his chair and started thinking.

"I havea a solutiona" said Mario "Everyone willa band together and fighta this new evila"

"That sounds good" said Fox

"But, at the same timea, we must havea a small banda to go behinda the lines and get informationa" said Mario "This taska is very dangerousa and requires someonea of greata skill. Who volunteers?"

"I will!" said Fox quickly rising, he walked up to the front "I won't let these guys get away with it. It's the Starfox's job to ensure safety to planets! I'm you fox! I'm on the job!"

"Wait, my friend!" said Link walking up front "I, too, will go! I promise you, Fox, my expert swordsmanship will prove worthy for your aid as it has always been in the past"

"But what about me?" said Kirby running up front "I'm going too! If Fox is going, and Link's going, then I'm going! Besides, I'll eat 'em all and copy them, just like always!"

"Wait up, guys!" said Sonic "I want in on the action, too!"

"Wait a minute!" said D.K. "We can't have him go"

"What's wrong with me, D.K.?" said Sonic "Just because I'm new, doesn't mean I-"

"It not just that he new!" said D.K. "He not Nintendo owned! He Sega owned! Which was Nintendo's former rival"

"Well, we aren't anymore" said Sonic "and besides, I can get the job done faster!"

"It no matter!" said D.K.

"Sit down, Donkey Kong!" said Mario

Sonic chuckled to himself.

"Now, you four are oura band of volunteers" said Mario "You musta know that what you area getting into isa dangerous! Take cautiona"

"Don't worry, Mario" said Fox "We'll get it done!"

"Smash Planet relies on you and you alone" said Marth "We will pray for you"

"Halright! Let's go!" said Sonic

Sonic, Link, and Kirby rushed out.

"Well, Fox" said Mario

"Mario, I have to tell you something" said Fox

"Yes?"

"When we defeated Pete, um… well, Wario came, turned the princesses into trophies and got away"

"Wario? This new is disturbing"

"I just thought I'd had to let you know that"

Fox rushed out after Sonic, Link, and Kirby

When they left the building:

"This'll be fun!" said Sonic "I can't wait!"

"Sonic, this isn't fun!" said Fox "This is dangerous"

"Yes, my friend. Much work and toil lies ahead of us in the future. We must be strong!" said Link

"It is more than going behind the lines for information" said a voice

Meta Knight again.

"What about it?" said Sonic

"What I mean is, you must go on a great journey" said Meta Knight "A great journey throughout Smash Planet. To unlock it's secrets that may aid you in defeating this enemy"

"Great… journey?" said Fox "Well… uh… this'll be interesting"

"Finally, an adventure that awaits us in the road ahead" said Link "Together we shall quest!"

"I'm all for that!" said Sonic

They walked off leaving Meta Knight in the distance.

"I fear the worst will befall us in the future" said Meta Knight

Meanwhile in Smash Planet's orbit:

The cloaked figure approached the large shadowy figure.

"Ancient minister, have you competed your task?" said the figure

"Forgive me, my lord" said The ancient minister "But, our plans were… interfered"

"Interfered?"

"Yes, my lord. By a Fox, a man in green, a pink ball, and a blue hedgehog"

"Hmmm"

"They killed Pete Piranha"

"Was the bomb detonated?"

"Yes, my lord, that I succeeded in"

"Then, your task is done. Now, go. Fulfill the rest of the tasks and soon, this little planet will be ours"

"Yes, my lord" He left

"Hmmm. This may be more trouble than expected…"

To be continued…


	5. The Journey Begins

Part IV:

_I know Brawl has come out (I've been busy with it). So, I know you guys are gonna think this story sucks because it's not a part of the official Subspace Emmissary. True, but, please, read on! I promise you will like it regardless of what really happened there. I already had the story planned out. I will still try to remain as true to it as possible!_

Part IV:

The Great Journey

Fox, Link, Kirby, and Sonic walked away from the city and wondered what was to come next.

"Well, now, we've got to deal with this" said Fox "Where to first?"

Sonic looked around and spotted something and said "What about that place?"

He pointed to a jungle.

"Jungle Japes? Looks dangerous" said Fox

"Come on. It'll really be a good warm-up" said Sonic

"Indeed, Fox" said Link "There is no jungle nor land that I shall fear"

"Man, you guys are into it" said Kirby

"Fine, let's go to Jungle Japes" said Fox

They went through the Jungle and walked through.

"Wow, this is really dangerous" said Sonic out of sarcasm "When do we get to the good part?"

"Wait!" said Link "I sense a presence in these woods…"

There was a long pause. Then, out of nowhere, a giant figure appeared right in front of them. It was D.K.

"D.K.? What're you doing here?" said Fox

"Me do not like Sonic on band" said D.K. "He from Sega! He cannot do this!"

"Uh… Didn't we already go over this?" said Sonic

"Me challenge you to fight!" said D.K. "If me win, you quit from band and me replace you! If me lose, then me leave you alone"

"You don't wanna do that" said Sonic "I'm better than I look, ya know"

"D.K.!" said Fox "We can't fight each other, we have an army to fight!"

"No! Me no rest until Sonic off band!" said D.K.

"We can't fight!" said Fox "Not now!"

"Come on, man, this'll be a piece of cake" said Sonic

"Fine" said Fox

"Okay, D.K., you're on!" said Sonic

"Be careful, Sonic" said Fox "D.K. may look stupid, but he's really strong"

"Then, I'll fight strength with speed!" said Sonic

"You ready?" said D.K.

"Ready when you are!" said Sonic

They both lunged at each other. Sonic sped to D.K. at full speed, but D.K. hit Sonic full power with one punch. Sonic fell over a few feet away.

"See, I told you he's tough" said Fox

"Yeah, well, I'm just warmin' up!" said Sonic

Sonic got up and revved up a Spin Dash and collided into D.K. Sonic prepared for a homing attack and homed right into D.K. Then, D.K. slammed on the ground hard and created an earthquake, sweeping Sonic off his feet. D.K. slammed Sonic in the ground with a head butt. Sonic was stuck. D.K. was getting ready for a full power punch. Sonic tried to worm free of the ground. Suddenly, Sonic burst out with a spin attack, collided into D.K., jumped in the air, rapidly kicked him, and finished it with a spin attack that bounced off D.K.

D.K. fell to the ground in defeat.

"How was that?" said Sonic

"Nice, Sonic" said Fox

"Me no believe it" said D.K. "Me defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog…… Me guess Mario was onto something when he allow you to join in band. Me sorry to disturb you. You worthy fighter"

Sonic chuckled to himself.

"Well, now that Sonic won, can we go now?" said Kirby

"First, me would like to ask favor" said D.K.

"Sure thing" said Sonic

"Thank you" said D.K. "My nephew, Diddy Kong, went into jungle and never return…"

"Diddy Kong?" said Sonic

"A monkey" said Fox "Red hat and shirt"

"… Me worried about Diddy, he may be in trouble" said D.K. "Me have no energy left to help. Will you find him?"

"Hmmm, sounds like he really wants us to help" said Sonic

"Okay, D.K., we'll find Diddy" said Fox "And don't worry, he'll be safe and sound"

"Me appreciate it" said D.K.

Fox, Link, Kirby, and Sonic went deeper into the jungle to find Diddy.

A few feet down the road, the four had agreed to split up and search.

Fox wandered aimlessly through the woods hoping to find something. Then, he reached a lake. He thought he heard something and hid behind the bushes. Then, he saw someone.

"Diddy" Fox said to himself

It was Diddy! Fox was about to jump up and go to him, but he heard something in the lake. Suddenly, something burst out from the lake. It was a giant green serpent. Fox remembered someone showing him something like this: Requaza.

Requaza then fired a beam at Fox's direction and grabbed Diddy and roared. Fox jumped up from the fire that the beam caused. While in midair, Fox did a fox illusion which he, at great speed, rammed into Requaza's hand and relesed Diddy from his grasp. Fox landed on the shore of the lake. Requaza was mad and fired a beam at Fox. Quickly thinking, Fox pulled out his reflector and reflected the beam right back at Requaza, then, he fell in the lake.

Fox walked over to Diddy, who was confused on what happened.

"Hey, Diddy, you okay?" said Fox

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks" said Diddy

"Good" said Fox pulling out his communicator watch "Guys? Guys?"

"Yo! What's up, Fox" said Sonic through Fox's communicator.

"I found Diddy!" said Fox

"Cool! We'll catch up to you!" said Sonic

"Meet me at the lake" said Fox

"Alright, I'm already on my way" said Sonic

He hung up.

Suddenly, Fox's communicator went off and Fox answered it.

"By the way" said Sonic "Where's the lake?"

"Never mind, I'll come to you" said Fox

"Alright, see you there" said Sonic

Fox hung up.

"You ready to go, Diddy?" said Fox

"Go? Where?" said Diddy

"You're uncle told us to find you" said Fox

"Uncle D.K.?" said Diddy "Alright, let's go!"

They walked through the jungle until they ran into Sonic, Link, and Kirby.

"Hey, guys, we've got some bad news" said Sonic "Look"

Fox looked up in the sky and saw that the halberd was looming overhead.

"That can't be good" said Fox

"It isn't" said Kirby

Then, Diddy spotted something and yelled.

"What is it, Diddy?" said Fox

"No! Uncle D.K.!" said Diddy

Fox looked in the bushes and found that D.K. was turned into a statue.

"Oh, no, they got him" said Fox

"These guys are gonna pay for this!" said Diddy

"Uh, guys" said Sonic "We have a big problem"

Fox turned around and saw bowser, only he was darker.

"I do not think that is bowser" said Link "I sense a feel of evil within him"

"Isn't bowser evil in the first place?" said Kirby

"Yes, but it is too evil even for him" said Link

The bowser laughed an evil laugh.

"Come on, guys, let's take care of this!" said Sonic

They all started battling the dark bowser. His moves were a lot like the real bowser's. The bowser started to over come them.

"He's too strong for us" said Fox

"Just a little more, guys!" said Sonic "He'll wear out soon"

"I don't think this is working out!" said Kirby

Then, Link spotted something glowing in the air. It was a bluish sphere. Link jumped up and slashed it until it broke. Then, Link felt great power in him and dashed to the bowser. Two triforces surrounded the bowser and Link rapidly slashed at him until the last strong blow which utterly defeated him.

"Whoa!" said Kirby

The dark bowser laid on the ground until it became multiple tiny dark fuzzballs that dispersed quickly.

"Wow" said Fox "Link, where'd that come from?"

"I do not know" said Link "I spotted something in the sky and destroyed it, then I had the desire to release tremendous energy from within"

Fox thought about it, but shook it off and said "Hey, Diddy, you alright"

"I'm fine, Fox" said Diddy "but, what about Uncle D.K."

"I don't know" said Fox

Suddenly, Bowser (the real one for sure) jumped out of nowhere and picked up D.K.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" said Bowser "Fell right into my trap"

"Hey! Give him back!" said Diddy

"Bowser! What are you doing here?" said Fox

"I'm here to take what I came for!" said Bowser

"So, you're the one behind all this, eh?" said Sonic

"Don't be stupid, hedgehog!" said Bowser "But, keep that thought in mind, farewell!"

"Wait! NO!" said Diddy

Bowser flew away in his flying machine.

"NO! NO! NO!" said Diddy

"We should get going" said Sonic "We have to go after him!"

"NO!" said Diddy "You guys continue on, I'll go after him!"

"You sure, Diddy?" said Fox

"Yes!" said Diddy

"Okay" said Fox "Link, Kirby, Sonic, let's go"

"Right" said Sonic

Fox, Link, Kirby, and Sonic separated from Diddy to continue on. Little did they know they were being followed.

To be continued…


End file.
